The Nintendo Girls' Gassy Bath!
by FluffinFly
Summary: When Princess Peach invites Zelda, Rosalina and Samus Aran to her home for A bath party, what gassy antics could the four girls get up to?
1. Are We There Yet?

_This story is one adapted from an RP that was inspired by this lovely picture!_

 _Couldn't link for some reason. Just google "_

Bubble bath time"

 _Lots of farts (obviously) but nothing too bad._

 _Not until part 2, anyway..._

Princess Peach was in her bathroom, wearing nothing except a bath towel around herself, covering her large boobs and ass, waiting for Samus, Zelda and Rosalina all of whom she invited over for a bath together, setting things up. Rosalina, Samus, and Zelda were running late, as Samus drove the car the three girls were in. Rosalina and Zelda were in the back, with Zelda playing her switch, wearing a skirt and a green t-shirt, and Rosalina playing on her phone wearing jeans and a yellow sweater. Samus was wearing a blue shirt and jeans shorts, both of which barely contained her goodies."Hang on we're almost there!" Samus said to her passengers, mere minutes away from their destination.

 _Meanwhile, at Peach's castle_ …

Peach was filling the bath with water, she suddenly felt her stomach rumbling so she removed her towel and lifted her leg, releasing a long and bassy fart. Peach lowered her leg and fanned the air around her butt. "Phew! Can't let that linger!" she said as the smell reached her nose. She pulled out a can of Febreeze, spraying it to get rid of the smell, knowing it soon wasn't going to be enough.

 _Back in the Samus' car…_

"Hey are we almost there yet? My switch is dying, I forgot to charge it." Zelda said with worry, as Rosalina's stomach began rumbling. "You think you've got problems? I've had to go to the bathroom since we left! Uhnn..." Rosalina said, holding her stomach in pain "Yeah, just gotta find a place to park..." Samus said as her stomach started to turn too, she opened the windows, being prepared for reasons obvious to them. "Don't be afraid to stick your butts out..." Samus said, referring to the idea of any of them sticking their butts out the window to fart.

 _Back at the castle again…_

Peach frowned, holding her bubbling stomach. "Gotta get this out!" she said, letting her towel fall off as she covered herself by putting on a bra. Looking out the window, she saw that no one was in sight, and decided to stick her butt out the window to let rip.

PPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTT! "Come on..." PPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTT! PPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBT! After letting out the last of her gas for now, Peach quickly closed the window "Whew, hope no one except my friends saw me."

As Samus parked the car, Peach's large butt suddenly emerged from a side window, releasing her gas into the outside air. "Looks like Peach is feeling gassy too!" Zelda giggled, packing away her Switch into her travel case. "Maybe there's a bug going around or something!" Rosalina said, bending over slightly after stepping out of the car, finally being able to release her long-held fart.

PBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBHHHHHHNHHHHTTTTTTTT!

Rosalina's jeans puffed up from her loud (and very smelly) outburst, permeating the air with the smell of spoiled milk. Her face contorted from one of pain to euphoria with her tongue sticking out as she let out her beast of a fart. "That felt soooo goood." she said, rubbing her ass in pleasure, momentarily forgetting that her friends were standing there right next to her. As Samus stepped out of the car, she was immediately hit with the stench of Rosalina's fart. She coughed a little before she plugged her nose. "Whew! Watch where you point those smelly cheeks!" she giggled, smiling at the sight of Rosalina rubbing her ass, before her face going from happy to blank, closing her eyes and biting her lip as she had to rip one as well.

PPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTT! Samus' gas blast puffed up her jean shorts. She sighed of relief, smiling and taking in her creation.

Peach looked out the window after hearing a loud and familiar sound from outside, her face lighting up as she saw her friends. She removed her bra and covered her beautiful bod with a towel again. "Oh yay they're here! Heh heh, that was a good one..." Peach blushed, thinking about Samus's fart.

"OH. UM." Rosalina's face was crimson red in response to Samus' large burst. "G-good one, Samus! Let's just get inside! Peach is probably waiting for us!" Rosalina said, blushing, before speed-walking to the front door of Peach's home, as Zelda looked over to Samus as she fanned around her nose. "What do you think that was about, huh?" Zelda said with a smirk.  
"Oh, just had to let out some gas. And um...that was impressive, right?" Samus said to Zelda with a blush. "Of course it was girl! You can really let em rip." Zelda said passing Samus as she slapped her big butt as she did, walking towards Peach's front door.  
"Heh heh! Thanks." Samus rubbed her butt, Zelda's slap making it jiggle. Samus stepped into Peach's home, following behind her two gassy friends.

 _Who knows what could happen with a group of gassy Nintendo girls in a bathtub?_

 _FIND OUT IN PART 2!_


	2. It's Time for The Bath!

_This one is gonna be_ _ **a lot**_ _more NSFW. Beware all ye who enter here._

The four girls now stood in Peach's living room, who was only in a towel at the moment.

"You girls ready? I know I am! I'm so excited, I just HAD to take off my clothes!" Peach said excitedly.. "I know I'm ready. Do you mind if I get comfortable?" Zelda said, lifting her bra strap looking at Peach. "I think I'm ready! I hope you guys are up for a bubble bath though, if you uh, catch my drift." Rosalina said as she lifted a leg as she squinted her eyes.

PBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTRBBBBTRTTBBBTTT!

Items in the area shook from the force of Rosalina's smelly blast, which quickly spread throughout the room. Peach covered her mouth, both laughing and coughing from Rosalina's stink, letting her towel fall off. "Ohhh, I got it all right! Peeyew!"  
Samus gasped, seeing Peach in the nude, blushing "Oh Peach!" Peach hiked up a leg in response to Samus' "discomfort", releasing a hissing airy fart.

PPPSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTT!

"Heh, Scuse me!" Peach said, waving the stinky gas away from her big butt.

"Well ladies, shall we take this little party to the bath? I'm ready to get out of these itchy jeans..." Zelda said walking towards the bathroom, swaying her thick butt.  
"Sure!" Samus followed Peach into her bathroom, smiling as she stared at Peach's plump butt.  
"Enjoying the view?" Peach smirked, teasing Samus by jiggling her booty a bit from shaking her hips. "Oh, yeah..." Samus said as she pulled her shorts down, releasing a little airy fart.  
"Phew! You stink, Sam!" Rosalina said fanning her nose, trying her best not to seem aroused, but no avail. "I know, my poor zero suit!" Samus laughed, before returning to a face of seriousness. "No, seriously!" Samus explained as she pulled off her shirt. "I always stink when I'm in my zero suit, if you know what I mean." "Yes I do! So what do you do after you take off your smelly zero suit?" Rosalina said blushing, as she too began undressing. " I wash it, get the smell out, let the rest of my gas out, and repeat!" Samus explained, smiling as she teased Zelda and Rosie with her round, bare ass, shaking with every small movement.

As the girls continued to chat and fart it up in the other room, a naked Peach stepped into the large bathtub, filled to brim with hot water. "Come on, girls! Get your smelly butts in here!" She called out from inside the tub. "Here we come!" Zelda shouted out to Peach. "Come on ladies, let's have some fun." The princess of Hyrule said somewhat sexually, as she took the last of her outfit off before walking into the bathroom, letting out long hissing farts along the way. Following behind Zelda, Samus curiously bent down, sniffing her friend's farts, fanning the air. "Phewee! What a hisser!"

"Oooh Samus I didn't know you liked farts!" Peach giggled as Samus blushed. "Oh! Umm, I dropped my umm...towel!" "No you didn't, there's no towel on the floor!" Peach said with a smug look on her face. "Y-You're right! Towel please!" Samus brushed it off, attempting to change the subject. "Over there!" Peach pointed to the towels on the other side of the room, where Samus would go to grab one, closing her eyes as a butt jiggling fart pushed out of her.

 **PPBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffTTT!**

Rosalina was insanely turned on by all of this, as she watched her hot friends farting. She was struggling to remain calm as she walked into the stinky bathroom, her sexy pale body full nude now."Oh silly me, we don't need towels yet!" Samus walked into the bath, crouching down, and Peach crouched down in front of her, sticking her tongue out and farting on Samus's crotch.

PPPPRPRRRRPRRRRRRRRRRRRPRRPRRPRRPRRPRFPFFPFFFPFFPFFPFPFFPFFPPFFPFPFFFFFPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFBFBFFBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTT!

"P-P-Peach!" Samus blushed red, her womanhood leaking a bit. "Awww come on Sammy, you love this!" Peach teased her Zelda saw this, and started faster towards the bath "Hey, I want in on this!" Zelda gets into the bath, sticking her big booty in Samus' face, before letting out a manly grunt, and, well you know.

PRRRRRRRRRRRBRBRBRBRBRBRBBRBBTBTRBTBTBTBRRBRBTBTBBTBTBTBTBTBBBBBBBRRRRRBRBRRBBBBBTTTTTT!

"Augh! Zelda!" Samus coughed on the stinky gas from Zelda's big ass. "That was...nice..."  
"There you go! " Peach said "And that fart to the pussy must of turned you on Huh!"  
Samus looked to the side, smirking as she spotted Peach's IcyHot cream "Yeah, it did! Infact, it felt kinda like this!" Samus pours some of the cream on her hand and rubs it on Peach's pussy "Ahhhh! " Peach screamed in pleasure, the cream feeling both icy and hot, hence the name. "Samus why would you do that!" "Does THAT feel good?" Samus asked, in a dominantly sexy tone. "Y-Yes!" Peach wailed. Zelda looked over to Rosalina, who had just recently got in the bath. "Hey Rosy? You got any stank left in that butt of yours?" Zelda said, wiggling her butt a little "Yeah Rosy do you?" Samus asked, letting a water-bubbling fart out. Rosalina looked very aroused. "U-um, yeah...I guess. W-why you ask?" Rosalina said, knowing exactly why and getting excited about it. "I wanna try something. Stick that ass towards me!" Zelda said, turning around and sticking her large butt out towards Rosalina's face, making her gasp silently in the beautiful sight. "O-oh! Okay..." Rosalina said, getting more wet by the second, turning herself around in the bath, putting her smooth booty against Zelda's. "Okay, on the count of three, just let it rip, okay? One..." Rosy's heart began racing in anticipation "Two..." Zelda braced herself against the side of the bath "THREE!"

 **PPPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBRBRBRBRBRBBRBBBBBBBBBBBRTRTRTRTRTRTRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRBRBRBBRBRBRBRBRBRRTRTRTRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOPTPTPTPTPPTPTPTPTPTPPTPPPBPBPBPBBBBBBBBBBPPRPRPRPRPRPOOOOOOOOOOOOBTBTBBRTRTRTRBTBTBBTBTBBTTPTPTPPTPT!**

Both Zelda's and Rosalina's asses shook like crazy from the force of their toxic gases combined. The walls seemed to shake from a release of these magnitude, and several picture frames and small items fell from the wall as a thick, ungodly stench was released into the small bathroom. Both Zelda and Rosalina's breakfasts combined to make a noxious concoction of stink. "WHOA! That was amazing!" Peach gasped, plugging her nose to avoid smelling how bad it was, but it was no use.  
"Y-Yeah! It really was!" Samus moves over and sticks her head above Zelda and Rosalina's touching booties, sniffing eagerly, feeling wetter with each sniff, as the smell slightly burned her eyes from the combined gases intensity. Peach positioned her head behind Samus's butt, sticking her face in her crack, which got her some farts to the face.

PPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPT PRRRRPRPRRRPRRPRRRRRT PFFFFFFFFT PSSSSSSST POOOOT!

Like Samus, Peach was also wet from all the farting. "W-wow..." Rosalina said, drooling a little from the euphoric pleasure she felt. "I take it you liked that huh?" Zelda with a smirk, before giving Rosalina another short bassy fart against her butt. "Y-yes, definitely..." Rosalina smiled as Samus slowly eased her face in between Zelda and Rosy's butt cheeks, Peach spread Samus's butt cheeks, kissing her anus and letting out a few more farts herself.

PFFFfffffffffffffttttt pppbbbbbbbbbbbbtt PUURRRRRRRRRRRRTT PFFFFFFFFP PBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBFFRRRRRRRRRRTT!

The four girls continued farting up a storm in the bathroom and having fun, as day soon turned to night, and the ladies were tired from being in the smelly bath all day. Given everyone was so tired, and Peach did not yet want the fun to end, she invited her gassy friends to stay the night at her home.

 _Thank you all so much for reading this story! I may do a 3rd chapter, maybe!_ _I definitely want to do that Chapter 4 for Ashley's farting problem, as that one got a lot of positive feedback! If you liked this story, I would make me incredibly happy to hear your thoughts in a review! What did you like about my story? What didn't you like? All of it helps me to make these dumb little stories that much better! Also if you have any other ideas for another farting story, feel free to mention it in your review as well, and you will certainly get credit for the idea. Thank you to my friend who RPed with me and made this story possible to edit and change into a (more) proper story, "Ask Berri the Chipmunk" on tumblr. They are fucking awesome, go check them out using the link below! Thanks again, everyone!_ _ **See you soon!**_


End file.
